Miyako - A Rapunzel Based Story
by JK Writes
Summary: Miyako is a 17- soon to be 18 year old girl who wants to get out and explore. Being locked in a tower for all your life does that to you. When she meets thief, Ken Ichijouji, can she bring out the good in him? Is he even bad? Or will someone suffer? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**New one-shot! Not Takari this time, Kenyako! :D I am a huge fan of this one... Ken is hilarious in others fanfiction! Haha... Before I start rambling on about Miyako (Yolei) I should start...**

**I don't own Digimon. Or any of the characters.**

It was a cold, and dark night in the Digital World. The queen, Queen Kara Inoue, was very, very sick. Her pregnancy witht he princess had taken a toll on the woman. She had been pregnant for 3 months, but the pain is just hitting her now.

Everyone thought the queen might pass, but a miracle happened... A once in a life time miracle.

A drop of sunlight healed her. Want to know how? Just keep on listening. I'll tell you...

As you know, it was a cold and dark night in the Digital World. But, not dark enough. The sun was just setting, and from the highest hill, it seemed to be right above it... And what a passerby saw that night... Was unbelievable.

He saw one small golden yellow drop, fall from the sun. And onto a fragile flower. He didn't know what to do, but thought he would inform the queen. For, he thought, it might heal her.

Well, he did, and the guards went looking for the drop of sunlight. But, before they got there, an old woman used a small bit of it. To return her youth.

They eventually found it. And they put the small flower into the queens cup. When she drank it, she felt better, almost instantly. 6 months later... a princess was born.

Her name... was Miyako Sun Inoue. When the old woman found out, she kidnapped poor Miyako. She hid her in a hidden tower deep within the forest.

And this, is where the story begins. **(FYI, this story is based on Tangled, if you didn't read the title -.-)**

Years passed, and every once in a while, Miyako had to sing a special song. Now that she's older she hums it to herself sometimes. She usually sang it to her mother, Mother Lynn. Miyako had noticed that she looked a bit younger whenever she did, but she just ignored it, for she thought it was just a figment of her imagination.

Miyako's 18th birthday was coming up soon, and she only wanted one thing. To go see the lanterns that went up every year on her birthday. She wanted to see them up close, it was like they were made for her!

She stared out her window, looking at the bright day, that God had given. She sighed. But Mother Lynn would never allow her to set foot out of this tower. She says, the worlds to dangerous and manipulative for a girl her age.

She trusted Mother Lynn's judgement, but she wanted to see the lanterns so badly.

"Miyako, Miyako! Throw down your hair!" She heard from down below. You see, Miyakos long brown (Just go with it.) hair was the only way out or in of this tower. And her hair- was long.

Like, _REALLY_ long. More than 10 meters long. Miyako did as told, and watched as Mother Lynn climbed in through the window. "Hello, Mother." She greeted. Mother Lynn smiled. "Miyako... Time to brush your hair..." She said. Miyako nodded and sat down, dragging her ridiculously long hair with her. She sat down on a stool and waited for Mother Lynn to get the brush.

"I'm ready Miyako. Please start your wonderful song." Said Mother Lynn. She did as told.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine."_

As she sang, she didn't notice Mother Lynn smiling, as her grey hairs, dangling from her shoulders turned back to her dark brown hair from when she was younger.

_"Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine."_

When she finished, she saw Mother Lynn still brushing half of her hair. Mother Lynn was the fastest at brushing her hair, it only took her about 7 minutes. While for her, half an hour.

She re-sang the song, and Mother Lynn finished. "Your hair looks wonderful Miyako." She consisted. "Thank you Mother Lynn." Miyako started.

"Umm... My birthday is coming up. Can I do something for it?" She asked. Mother Lynn stared at her. "You already had your birthday." She said. "Yeah... I did but, that was last year. Birthdays are like holidays, they happen once a year on the same day..."

Mother Lynn sighed. "What would you like to do, Miyako?" She asked. "To see the lanterns!" Miyako replied, putting her hands together, begging. "Outside? Miyako you know what I've told you. The outside world is too-"

"Dangerous and manipulative for a girl my age." Miyako finished. "I know Mother, but I'll be 18 in two days! I'm old enough!"

"Not now, Miyako. Mother knows best."

She sighed. "Yes, Mother."

Miyako turned at stared at the walls she had painted on over the years.

"Can I at least have some oil pastels?" She asked in a soft voice. "Oil pastels? Those are three days away, dear." Miyako nodded. "But it would be the perfect gift. Mine are all used, and I wouldn't ask about the lanterns anymore?" She begged.

Mother Lynn sighed. "Okay, okay. I will be back in three days time. Don't leave the tower." She commanded. Miyako nodded again. At least she'd have something for her birthday.

Little did... well, both of them knew, a runaway rebel was getting closer and closer to the tower.

"Get back here you twerp!" A man yelled. "You need to give that crown back!" The runaway rebel looked back. 'I can't get caught...' He thought. 'I can't!' He ran with all his might and found a cave, covered with vines.

He ran in and hid himself. He saw the men on horses run right past the cave. He sighed in relief, and looked around the cave. What he didn't expect was to see a 150 meter, or taller, tower.

He gaped at the sight. He used some of his knives to climb the tower. When he got the top...

**BANG!**

He was knocked unconscious.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! What happens next? This was supposed to be a one-shot... but it got a little long... ish.**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ken's POV (Just if your asking, it was Yolei's POV for most of the first chapter. The rest was narration. Also, I kind of forgot what happened in this scene xD)**

"Ow..." I muttered. I had felt something... Cold in my ears... And something whacked me. I looked up and tried to stand... until I noticed something was covering my whole body. I looked down.

"Is this... Hair?" I asked myself, I knew no one would answer. "Surprised?" I gasped and turned around to see a beautiful girl.. About 2-3 years younger than me. I saw her hair was the same color as the hair around me.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" She asked standing up straighter than she had before. "I'm..." I thought to think of a name. I thought of my friends, Takeru and Davis and took their names. "Takeru Takaishi..." I said, hesitantly, scared that she wouldn't believe me.

"Well, Takeru... I don't know if you hadn't noticed but your satchel is gone." My eyes widened and I tried to feel around where the satchel would have been. She was right, it was gone.

I glared at her. "Where is it!?" I yelled. She flinched, and I kind of felt bad. I put down my head, covering my eyes. My dark blue hair fell, covering my face. "Sorry..."

I muttered. "I need that satchel to find the princess..." I explained. I looked up. The girl put down the weapon she had. "There is a crown inside of that satchel, and a legend says that only the lost princess can back the gem shine."

She slowly came closer. As she did, I noticed her beauty was more radiant then it was before... Like she was glowing.

"Gem?" She questioned. I nodded. "On the crown... there is a gem. It is yellow in favor of the princess."

She nodded, still looking confused. I looked at her weapon, paying more attention then I had before. I raised an eyebrow.

"A frying pan? You whacked me with a frying pan?" She giggled, then turned to a full out laughing fit. Her laugh was... well, beautiful.

"What? I grabbed the first thing I saw!" She defended herself. I nodded. "Um... So..."

"So..." She replied. I stared at her for about 20 seconds without blinking. "The hair?" I asked, pointing my head to my body, which was still covered in her hair.

Her eyes widened. "Ack! Gomen! **(Sorry)** It won't happen again!" She said, bowing her head multiple times, before taking off the hair.

She looked back at me. "And when I speak in Japanese, it means I mean it." She walked to the window I came in on, and stared at the sky.

"Is something interesting there?" I asked. She jumped, slightly and nodded.

"Well, there will be..." She said. She looked back at me, and I nodded, gesturing her to go on.

"On my birthday, which is in two days, these beautiful lanterns go up in the sky. For my birthday, I asked Mother Lynn to take me there, but she says the world is too dangerous and manipulative for a girl my age."

"Your age? How old are you turning?"

"18."

"Well in this 'dangerous and manipulative world' 18 is the age you usually allowed to move out of their parents houses." I informered her.

She raised a brow. "Well how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 19. I moved out last year." I said.

She nodded. "Well, I'll make a deal with you." I nodded.

"Take me out to see the lanterns are I'll give you back your satchel." She said calmly.

Take her out? That's like on a date! I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Uh- sure..."

"Okay, we leave now, and come back before the day after my birthday!" She declared.

"Well how do we get out?" I asked. She pointed to the window. "What? You want me to jump out?!" I asked, gulping. "No, you climb down my hair." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh- okay..." She put her hair on a hook and stepped aside. "You go first." I nodded, hesitantly. I started to climb down, and I was nearly at the bottom when I fell off.

"Oof!" I looked up to see Miyako already beside me. "What? How did you?" I asked, she had gotten down so quickly! "When you fell, I jumped down." She grinned sheepishly at me.

"Well? Do we go?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

**Well that's it for now! I've decided to let this go on for about 5-10 parts? Maybe? I don't know, we'll see. See you next time!**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyako's POV**

We started walking, and I could feel my stomach growling. I tried to ignore it, until Takeru noticed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I looked at his violet eyes. They seem so- so deep... I nodded, as for I was at a loss for words. "Come on. Follow me, I know a place."

**10 minutes of walking later...**

"Okay, we're here! I always ate here as a kid." Takeru said. I nodded and looked at the sign. "The... Digi-egg Express?" I questioned. Takeru nodded. "They make the best eggs. They have omelets, scrambled, sunny-side up, they even make delicious sandwiches here!"

I felt like drooling. Those sounded so good! We walked in, and it was not what I expected. The place was dark, and the people there looked gruff. They looked at the hair I was dragging behind me.

I looked back, to see half of my hair was still outside. I picked up all my hair and walked behind Takeru.

"Can we eat, pay and run quickly?" I asked. He nodded. We orded scrambled egg sandwiches (I want one now...) And sat down at an empty table. Halfway through my sandwich, one of them walked up to me.

"Nice hair you got there... Would be plenty useful for us!" He said, before taking out a knife. I paniced and blurted out something random.

"Don't you have a dream?" I asked, softly. He withdrew the knife, which was at my neck, and leaned back. "No." He answered.

He was about to go again, until I waved my hands up in the air, making an 'x'. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA." I yelled. Everyone stood silent, I saw Takeru in the corner of my eyes wondering what I was doing.

"Everyone has a dream! Got it!" I yelled. He nodded, and dropped the knife. "Now, tell me yours."

"Well... I want to be a world famous explorer!" He said, smiling and looking up. I heard someone scoff, and I turned around to see who it was.

It was Takeru, with his arms crossed. "What? What's so funny?" I demanded. He shook his head, laughing. "Nothing! But a world famous explorer? That's just thinking stupid." I gaped at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you can go find another lost princess's crown, and a new satchel. Because I'm not giving you the one you brought while BREAKING INTO my HOUSE!" I yelled.

He stopped. "Then who's going to bring you to the lanterns?!" He yelled at me. I flinched.

"I will. By myself!" I took out money that I took from my room, and put it on the table. "I'm gone."

I stormed out, leaving everyone surprised. I felt hot tears threatening to fall, and I let them. "I thought Takeru was a _nice_ person... But no! He just had to call a dream stupid... That is- urgh!" I stomped on the ground and went into a full-blown run. I closed my eyes, so I didn't see what was happening.

"Oomph!" I heard someone yell, I fell back on my arm. "Ow.." I muttered. I saw a hand. "Here, let me help you." I heard someone say. I looked up. It was a man, who looked to be in his 20's. "Thank you mister." I said, bowing.

"Your welcome. I'm Takeru by the way." I gaped at him. Takeru? But this guy had blond hair and azure eyes! "I'm Miyako. By the way-" I paused. "Do you know anyone with blue hair and violet eyes?"

Takeru nodded. "He was getting chased a couple of days ago by the castle guards, he stole the princess's crown. His name is Ken Ichijouji. He's been one of my best friends since we were little." I looked down.

"He lied to me!" I screamed. He looked at me with concern. "What do you mean?"

"He told me his name was Takeru Takaishi. (Is that how it's spelled?)" He furrowed his eyebrows together. "That's my name... Well-" He looked at my arm. "You look hurt. Let me bring you to my girlfriend. She's really nice, and knows medical aid." I nodded.

**5-10 minutes later...**

"Kari! I'm home!" Takeru said, loud enough for a girl, with short brown hair and reddish-brown eyes to come out from a room. "Hey Takeru, who's that?" She asked. She looked at him suspicously.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked, now frowning. "What? No, I just met Miyako. She's hurt and was crying, so I brought her here. You know I love you." Kari nodded. "Ah. Love you too." She said.

"Well, I'm happy to help, as long as you don't pull anything on my guy." Kari joked. We both laughed, and I nodded. "I won't."

She wrapped my arm in a bandage and we talked about what happened. "Ken did that? He always seemed kind." She said. I nodded, on the brink of having tears spill from my eyes. "He said his name was Takeru, and he said that someone's dreams were stupid."

She nodded, telling me to go on. "And I think he was calling my dream stupid too."

"And what is your dream?" Kari asked. "To see the lanterns. They go out into the air tomorrow night. And tomorrow is my birthday." I told her.

She started to giggle. "Do you know what's funny? You look like the older version of the lost princess. When the princess was born, she had hair down to her shoulders, which is very long for a newborn baby. She had brown hair-" She said, pointing to my hair. "And brown eyes." I looked in a mirror, which was hanging on the wall. I looked into my own eyes.

"But so many girls have brown hair and eyes." I said.

"But the baby had long hair, and your hair-" She looked at it.

"Is definatly long." I laughed. "Well, when I was younger, someone tried to cut my hair, and it turned lavender. It didn't grow since." I said, taking out a strand of hair, which was way shorter then the rest of my hair, going down to half my neck.

"That happened to the princess! The night the princess disappeared, one of the castle guards saw an old woman with a baby with brown hair, and he said he saw lavender in the girls' hair!" She gasped. "I think- I think you are the princess.

**Dun, dun, dunnn! That's it for now. This story isn't based on Tangled, as much as you might think, I'm using the Digimon Characters personalities, but I'm basing some of the story on Tangled. Just so you know.**

**Heh, well that's it, like I said before.**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops! I just noticed I put 'Kari' instead of 'Hikari' last chapter... Pretend that said Hikari? .-.**

"Please, Hikari, I am _not_ a princess. If anything I'm clumsy, loud, obnoxious-" Hikari cut Miyako off. "You haven't lived in the castle for 18 years, Miyako. Of course you aren't trained to be a proper girl. Let's bring you to those lanterns and we will get this whole thing sorted out."

Miyako nodded. She turned around to see Takeru, who was doing the dishes. Miyako rolled her eyes. "Takeru!" Hikari called. Takeru immediatly looked up, with concern, looking to see if me or Hikari was hurt. "Yes, Hikari?"

"We are bringing Miyako to see the lanterns." She stated.

Ken's POV

Everyone in the restuarant looked at me. "Heh?" I muttered. Every got out their knives or swords and started chasing me. I hid under a counter after I got lost in the wave of people. I noticed something sticking up on the floor.

It was a trap door!

I quickly opened it and went down the cave that followed. When I got out I was at a valley. 'How am I going to get past this...' I thought. I looked around and saw a huge tree that was placed like a bridge.

I slowly crawled across it, worrying I was going to fall. "HEY!" I turned around to see the two men who were chasing me on the other side. "Oh no.." I mumbled, and quickly crawled across.

When I made it to the ledge, I made a run for it. I climbed the cliff, using my knife, and looked down to see the two men had guns. "Oh my God..." I ran towards the castle, for I knew that Miyako would be there.

At the town near the castle...

I panted because I had sprinted from the valley to here, running across a forest.

I looked around to see if I could find a girl with long brown hair, which really, shouldn't be hard. I found her eventually (After 10 minutes, might I add) and saw she was with two people.

A blond male and a brunette female. 'Takeru and Hikari! Oh, God, I'm even more dead than I was before!' I slowly crept up to them, and I saw Takeru look back.

"Ken!" He exclaimed. The two girls turned around, and gasped. Miyako's face fell, which hurt like hell, and Hikari glared at me. "Stay away from Miyako." Takeru said.

"But-" Miayko stepped in, cutting me off. "Look, Ken..." She said, sneering. "What you did hurt me." She finally said.

"I said someone's dream was stupid?" I asked, being a total idiot. "No! Well- yes, but that's not entirely it!" She went up to me. "You lied to me! You said your name was Takeru! Not Ken Ichijouji!" I started to say something but she slapped me.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." She started to walk through the crowd, which I hadn't noticed we gained.

Miyako's POV

"I can't believe him!" I yelled. "Well I can't believe you, Miyako-sama." I knew that voice. I looked up to see Mother Lynn. "I only call you Miyako-sama when I am disappointed. I've told you so many times not to leave the tower."

Hikari gasped. "That's the woman who stole the princess!" Everyone looked at Mother Lynn who had her hand grasped around my arm. "And this girl is the princess!" Everyone gasped.

"Get her!" Someone pointed at Mother Lynn. A whole crowd of people started too run towards me and Mother Lynn. But Mother Lynn had a back up plan.

"Anyone steps any closer and the girl gets it!" She yelled, putting a knife to my neck.

"You wouldn't... You need my hair to stay young... Without it, you'd be some old... Grandma..." I gasped out. But, someone had a different idea. One that I absolutely hated.

Someone threw a knife, and cut my hair clean off, well, not entirely. Just to my mid-back. My hair started to turn lavender, and Mother Lynn started to look older, and older.

"No! No!" She yelled. She looked at the one who threw the knife, and to my surprise, it was Ken. "Why you little!" She threw the knife at Ken, and it landed... right in his stomach.

"Ken!" I yelled, getting out of Mother Lynn's grasp. When I got to him, Mother Lynn started to turn to dust. I guess she was really old...

"Ken! Ken, keep your eyes open!" I yelled at him. He faintly smiled at me.

"So you're the princess..." He gasped out before closing his eyes. "No! Ken, Ken please!" I bowed my head, so it was close to his. "I love you..." I whispered. I felt a hot tear on my cheek. I let it fall.

And when it did, it fell on Ken's wound.

**That's it! :D I know this is already starting to end, but I wanted to keep this story nice and short. :P There's that little romance bit... If you would call it that.**

**Will Ken survive? Probably not. Find out on chapter 5 ;)**

**Love,**

**JK Writes**


	5. Chapter 5 (End)

**Still Miyako's POV**

"Ken..." I whimpered. He's gone and I know it. No grieving could bring him back, no matter how much I try. I shut my eyes as hard as I could.

"I love you too, Miyako." My eyes shot open to see Ken alive, and without a single wound.

"Ken!" I hugged him with all my might. Then I parted from him slowly. I slapped him.  
"I deserved that." He said, slightly chuckling. "You ass! (That's why it's rated T.) You made me worry so much! You are such a jerk!" I hugged him again. When we parted this time we got lost... in each other's eyes. (Most cheesy line EVER.)

"Miyako.." We both started to lean in, and before we knew it we were kissing. He put his hands behind my neck to deepen the kiss, and when oxygen was needed, we saw that night had fallen, long ago, and all the lanterns were floating around us.

"I love you so much... I'd die for you." He whispered. I smiled and hit his arm slightly. "And if you died, I'd hate you." I whispered into his ear. He laughed and we got up from the ground.

**10 LONG, LONG years later.**

**Ken's Narration**

And that's how we met. 10 long and hard years ago. And finally, after months and months of her asking, we finally got married.

"AHEM!" Miyako said. Okay fine, after months and months of ME asking, she finally said yes.

We're not married and have two kids, who we named Letty Ichijouji, our 5 year old daughter with dark blue hair like mine, but brown eyes like my beautiful wife's.

"Get on with the story Ken." Fine.

And our second child's, a 7 year old boy, name is Dom, which is short for Dominic. (Fast and Furious Letty and Dom 3) He has Miyako's old brown hair, which he always asks where he got brown hair, because we haven't told him that tale yet.

Miyako now has glasses, because when she lost her hair, she lost her good vision.

Well, that's about it. I'm Ken Ichijouji...

"And I'm Miyako Ichijouji" Miyako said, smiling.

And we lived happily ever after. Kind of.

**The End :D**

**I know it's a short story, and that narration was stupid, but I enjoyed writing this story so much... I'm going to make the rest of the digidestined girls disney princesses! :D Next one up is Sleeping Beauty, which is a Takari. I will put the names below.**

**Sleeping Beauty - Hikari and Takeru**

**Beauty and the Beast - Sora and Yamoto**

**The Littlest Mermaid - Mimi and Tai**

**Tangled/Rapunzel - Miyako and Ken**

**Love,**

**JK Writes ;)**


	6. AN - Please Read!

Hey guys! Giving FF a small break, and going to Wattpad for a while. I will be writing a book, and I will write new stories here for you guys. If you want to know my Wattpad name, and the book, I am making a new account, and you can just PM me to find out the name.

Love you guys! Thanks for all the support! 3

JK Writes


End file.
